No está bien
by Airam09
Summary: No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, intenté de verdad dejar la vista clavada en la mesa, pero cada movimiento que hacía me obligaba a mirarlo. Esta era una de las cosas en las que no quería pensar…
1. Cafetería

______

_Hola! Gracias a todos por los reviews que dejaron en _Caldo de Pollo_ (quisiera aventarme de un puente por haberle puesto ese nombre XD). Todavía no se si hacer una continuación o dejar la historia con un final abierto. Pero volví a escuchar una canción (¿otra? jiji) y comencé a escribir esta historia._

_**Javi98** Gracias por ser el primero en comentar en Caldo de Pollo ^-^ Esta historia es un poco diferente de las otras, pero sigue siendo desde el punto de vista de Aelita_

_**Hanelita **A ti también muchas gracias por tus reviews! Aun no se como hacer la continuación del otro. Ojala me llegue inspiración jiji_

_**Sombraxd **Igualmente gracias por comentar ;) Si llegas a leer ésta ojala te guste_

_**AtpAb95 **Gracias por el review! La verdad si me gustaría seguir escribiendo oneshots de Aelita y Odd, me encanta esa pareja! jiji Y sobre lo que escribiste de que te sentiste identificada con Aelita... yo también! jajaja la verdad la cocina no es lo mio, y me ha pasado cada accidente... :P_

_**sandra91296 **Gracias por el review. En cuanto tenga decidido el final seguiré con la otra historia :)_

_

* * *

_

**Cafetería**

____

____

-¡Hola! Soy Jeremy. Por el momento no puedo contestar, pero si dejas un mensaje te contestaré en cuanto pueda (Biiip)

Arrojé el teléfono a la cama, esta vez enojada. Era la tercera vez que le marcaba a Jeremy y no contestaba el teléfono. Apenas nos habíamos reconciliado hace dos días y después de eso tuve suerte si me lo llegaba a encontrar en la cafetería para el desayuno.

No tenía hambre, pero no quería seguir pensando en cosas que no quería… o que no debía, así que salí de mi cuarto y bajé a la cafetería a ver si alcanzaba algo de comer, casi se terminaba la hora de comida. Además ahí debían estar Yumi, Ulrich y Odd, con ellos casi siempre dejaba de sentirme sola.

* * *

Llegué a la cafetería, que ya estaba casi vacía, aunque así fue más fácil encontrar la mesa en donde estaban los demás, pero casi en seguida me arrepentí de haber llegado. Ahí estaban Yumi y Ulrich, y claro que también estaba Odd, pero había alguien más sentado junto a él. Una chica. Me quedé paralizada un momento viendo como Odd pasaba un brazo por detrás de la espalda de ella.

-¡Aelita! -gritó Yumi alzando un brazo para llamar mi atención antes de poder salir sin que me vieran. No me quedó mas remedio que sentarme con ellos. Odd me sonrió cuando llegué a la mesa y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa aunque al instante volví a sentir un vacío en el estómago.

-Llegaste tarde -me dijo Ulrich -Ya no queda nada de comer -Yo solo asentí. No había ido a la cafetería con intención de comer algo, y ahora que sentía este vacío, menos.

-Ella es Aelita -dijo Odd señalándome. La chica con la que estaba solo me miró y asintió, pero no dijo nada y volvió a retomar la charla que tenía con él.

No era la primera vez que veía a Odd con una chica, pero últimamente cada que lo veía con alguna me sentía celosa. Celosa por qué estando con ellas ya no tenía tiempo para estar conmigo. Sacudí la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento de mi mente. Esta perfectamente bien que él tenga novia… después de todo yo también tengo novio.

-¿Y Jeremy? -me preguntó Yumi haciendome poner los pies en la tierra.

-No se, no está en su cuarto y tampoco responde el teléfono -contesté encogiendo los hombros. Yumi y Ulrich se miraron, probablemente pensaron que mi cara se debía a que Jeremy no había contestado mis llamadas, pero yo ya me había olvidado de él por completo.

No presté atención a la conversación que tenían entre los cuatro, y tampoco hablé para nada. De vez en cuando se reían por alguna broma que decía Odd, y yo me reía con ellos aunque no hubiera escuchado nada. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, intenté de verdad dejar la vista clavada en la mesa, pero cada movimiento que _él _hacía me obligaba a mirarlo. Esta era una de las cosas en las que no quería pensar… no está bien. Se supone que yo estoy con Jeremy, no es justo para él que piense así, pero en este momento me gustaría ser yo la que estuviera sentada junto a Odd.

No supe cuanto tiempo nos quedamos conversando en la cafetería. De pronto Odd y su chica se levantaron de la mesa y se despidieron de nosotros. Él aun tenía un brazo alrededor de ella.

-Será mejor que me vaya a casa -dijo Yumi viendo la hora -Se está haciendo tarde y mañana tengo examen de historia

-Te acompaño -le dijo Ulrich levantándose también.

Los tres salimos de la cafetería, y yo aun seguía sin decir nada, pero ahora me sentía peor que antes. Estar con Yumi y Ulrich era en parte gracioso y en parte ¿Cómo decirlo? incómodo. Era gracioso ver como se sonrojaban y tenían atenciones entre ellos. Era incómodo por que nunca llegaban a admitir lo que sentían entre ellos pesar de que el resto del mundo lo sabía (ojalá que el resto del mundo no supiera lo que yo sentía). Y se estaba volviendo aun más incómodo por que yo me sentía de sobra. Odd estaba con su chica, Yumi y Ulrich se iban a ir juntos… y yo ni siquiera podía quejarme por que se suponía que yo también tenía novio. Jeremy. Aunque casi nunca estuviera seguía siendo mi novio.

-No te angusties -me dijo Yumi poniendo una mano en mi hombro -En cuanto Jeremy se desocupe te llamará.

-Si -contesté, pero en estos momentos lo que menos quería era hablar con Jeremy

* * *

Regresé a mi cuarto un poco más animada. No todo estaba perdido, si conocía a Odd tan bien como creía, estaría botando a su nueva novia en menos de tres días. De inmediato volví a sacudir la cabeza.

Odio pensar así, sueno tan egoísta… Además ¿De que serviría que Odd dejara a su novia? Hay demasiadas cosas que interferirían, y ni siquiera sé si el siente lo mismo que yo ¿Cuándo empecé a sentirme así? Yo no debería estar sintiendo estas cosas. No está bien. Yo soy la novia de Jeremy, y Odd solo puede ser mi amigo, solo eso… Apenas lo pensé sentí como si mis costillas me presionaran el pecho.


	2. Miradas

**Miradas**

Jeremy no me respondió la llamada en todo el día. Intenté pasar la tarde terminando el reporte de química en mi computadora, pero seguía pensando en cosas que no _debía _pensar… El protector de pantalla apareció cuando dejé de teclear y la pantalla se llenó con una foto. Éramos Jeremy y yo, sentados en una banca del parque. Yo lo tenía abrazado por el cuello y el intentaba que no se le cayeran las gafas… había pasado casi un año desde que tomaron esa foto, y tenía casi el mismo tiempo que Jeremy y yo no actuábamos así el uno con el otro. De pronto mi celular comenzó a vibrar y apareció el dibujo de un sobre en la pantallita… ¡Un mensaje de texto! Y eso no es lo que me tiene sonriendo como boba, el mensaje de texto es de _él._

_**Princesa ¿todo bien? Te veías tristona en la cafetería. **_

Me apresure a contestarle el mensaje diciendo _**todo ya está bien, gracias por preguntar**_. Esperé a que lo contestara de vuelta, pero no volvió a llegar ningún mensaje… pero ¿Por qué llegaría? Le acabo de contestar que todo estaba bien, aunque fuera mentira… nada estaba bien.

Ya no quería seguir sola en mi cuarto, así que pensé que Jeremy ya estaría en el suyo y baje a los dormitorios de chicos a buscarlo. La puerta estaba abierta y Jeremy estaba sentado frente al escritorio. Jeremy siempre ha preferido estar solo.

-Hola Jeremy -saludé desde la puerta.

-Ah… hola -dijo él volteando a ver quien era. Noté la falta de entusiasmo en su voz al reconocerme, pero ya tenía tiempo que eso había dejado de afectarme. Entre y me asomé a ver que estaba haciendo.

-¿Un robot? -pregunté al ver el montón de piezas de metal y cables que había en su escritorio y que él trataba de unir con un desarmador. El asintió sin verme -¿Hay alguna feria de ciencias o algo?

-No. Solo es un proyecto personal que quiero terminar -contestó Jeremy -Cuando lo acabe quedará mejor que Kiwi II.

-Te estuve llamando -dije sentándome en la cama y revisando mi celular de nuevo para ver si tenía un mensaje nuevo... Nada.

-No revisé mi celular en todo el día -dijo él sin quitar la vista de su robot -Estuve fuera consiguiendo las piezas que hacen falta

Eso lo explicaba todo. Me quedé observándolo trabajar y de vez en cuando le hacía preguntas sobre como había estado su día, él solo respondía con monosílabos. Ni siquiera volteaba a verme.

-¿Quieres bajar a cenar algo? -le pregunté al ver la hora.

-No

-Pero ¿No tienes hambre? No comiste nada.

-Aelita… -dijo él conteniendo un suspiro. Su voz sonaba molesta -De verdad quiero terminar esto y necesito concentrarme. Mañana podemos comer juntos si quieres, pero ahora no.

-Esta bien -respondí y me levanté de la cama -Nos vemos mañana -dije desde la puerta, pero Jeremy no me contestó nada.

* * *

Jeremy no almorzó conmigo como había dicho, ni tampoco se preocupo en llamarme. Yo tampoco lo llamé a él. Estaba harta de hablar más con su buzón de voz en vez de hablar con él.

No pude concentrarme en las clases, pero no por pensar en mi novio, fue por pensar en _él_. Cada vez que lo veo y _él _me mira de vuelta siento que todo está bien. No puedo decir que sea el más guapo, o el más simpático, o el más inteligente… pero siento como si tuviera la combinación perfecta de todos esos detalles.

Adoro y odio al mismo tiempo cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran ¿Por qué cada vez que volteo a verlo él me está mirando también? Adoro perderme en sus ojos, y cuando los veo no puedo hacer más que sonreír como boba. Lo odio por que mi mente empieza a analizar de más la situación ¿El qué él también me mire significará que siente lo mismo que yo? En esos momentos me siento la persona más feliz de la tierra.

Pero luego lo veo con su novia. Tomados de la mano. Riendo. Mirándose entre ellos. Y es cuando me siento estúpida por darme falsas esperanzas.

Ellos pasaron a mi lado mientras acomodaba mi mochila en una banca del patio. Odd me dedicó una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan, y su novia me saludó con la mano. Ni siquiera encuentro una razón para que ella me caiga mal. Es amable, es bonita, y se ve que los dos se la pasan bien juntos. Yo también la saludé con una sonrisa y los vi alejarse. Me gusta verlo feliz aunque sea con ella.

* * *

Ya nadie nota extraña la ausencia de Jeremy en la cafetería a la hora de comer, pero en el desayuno siempre está. Ésta mañana manteníamos una conversación normal con Yumi y Ulrich, aunque otra vez no estaba prestando atención. Mis ojos se desviaban a la mesa de al lado, en donde estaban Odd y su novia sentados con los amigos de ella. Como siempre, él la tiene abrazada, esta vez por la cintura, y yo quisiera estar sentada en la mesa con ellos solo para escucharlo.

Jeremy me miró con un croissant en la mano y me sonrió antes de darle una mordida. Recuerdo cuando me dejaba sus croissant por qué sabía que me gustaban, pero no recuerdo cuando dejó de hacerlo. Yo le sonreí también, y por primera vez no sentí ninguna conexión. Las cosas entre él y yo ya no iban bien y estoy segura de que él también lo sabía, pero ninguno de los dos había dicho nada. Nos limitábamos a dejar que la separación entre nosotros se fuera haciendo más grande.

-¿Cómo vas con tu robot Jeremy? -le preguntó Ulrich dejando su taza de chocolate en la mesa.

Jeremy empezó a hablar de su "proyecto personal", y yo… juro que no quería volver a mirar a la mesa de al lado, pero mis ojos se sentían atraídos hacia Odd como un imán. Los amigos de su chica ya se habían levantado dejándolos solos, y lo vi jugando con ella tratando de recuperar su croissant que ella le había quitado. No pude evitar reírme, no importaba que fuera su novia, Odd nunca le iba a dejar su postre a nadie. A mi no me importaría darle el mío.

Ya llevan dos semanas juntos. Lo más que había durado Odd con alguna de sus novias eran 3 días, creo. Ahí estoy yo otra vez pensando en cosas que no quería.

* * *

Estaba con Yumi en las gradas viendo a Odd y Ulrich mientras jugaban futbol durante el recreo. Tengo que admitirlo, Ulrich era el mejor jugando, pero Odd no se quedaba atrás, los deportes se le daban bien. Volvía a tener esa sonrisa tonta en mi cara por que de vez en cuando él volteaba a verme, y en mi cabeza otra vez estaba esa pregunta ¿Me estará viendo por qué siente algo por mi?

-¿Desde cuando te gusta tanto el futbol? -me preguntó Yumi tomándome por sorpresa y obligándome a quitar los ojos del partido (más específicamente, de _él_). Yumi es la más perceptiva, y seguramente había visto la cara de boba que de debía tener dibujada en mi cara.

-Desde hace poco -le contesté, sintiéndome como si me hubieran sorprendido haciendo una travesura. No dejaba de sentirme un poquito culpable por pensar en él de esa manera… Se que las cosas ya no van bien con mi novio, pero sigue mi novio, sigue siendo injusto para él.

-Ajá... -dijo Yumi suspicazmente. Debo tener más cuidado o la gente va a empezar a notar algo.

El partido se terminó por culpa de Herb. Había hecho un berrinche cuando anotó un gol en su propia portería. Ulrich y Odd vinieron a sentarse con nosotras y pasamos el resto del recreo charlando; ésta vez si preste atención a todo lo que decían y por primera vez en toda la semana me reí en serio.

Ojala dejara de mirarme (La verdad es lo ultimo que quisiera) pero nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse varias veces, y yo no puedo hacer más que sostenerle la mirada. Cuando sus ojos están fijos en mí siento como si bajaran el volumen de todo lo que me rodea y solo estuviéramos él y yo. De nuevo comienzo a imaginarme cosas, comienzo a imaginar que tal vez el también siente algo por mi. Ojala pudiera dejar de pensar en eso para poder concentrarme solamente en sus ojos.

* * *

_Yeah! España viene con todo! Seguro ganan la final! Jajaja Eh… creo que ya me estoy desviando XD_

_Hola! Gracias por leer, ojala les esté gustando. No será una historia muy larga jiji . Si pueden dejen reviews._

_**Hanelita **__Lo sé! Pobre Aelita : ( Aquí te dejo el segundo cap, si lo seguí! Jijij Por cierto ¿Cuándo vas a actualizar tus fics? Me encantan tus historias, ya estoy impaciente! Jajaja. Cuídate ;)_

_**Javi98 **__Amor imposible! Jiji a mi también me encantan :P Tienes razón, en la serie él es el que está enamorado de ella… El primer oneshot que hice si es fiel a la historia y Odd es el que está enamorado, pero supongo que como soy niña :P es más fácil escribir desde el punto de vista de Aelita. Gracias por el review!_

_**AtpAb95 **__Ay, me encantan tus reviews! Gracias por añadirlo a favoritos ^-^ Espero que te siga gustando, y ese es el chiste, dejar en ascuas jijiji. Deberías animarte y subir una historia algún día, y por cierto, el helado del que hablaste en tu ultimo review… me lo antojaste! Jajaja. Cuídate, nos estamos leyendo ;)_


	3. Frio

**Frío**

Falta poco para las vacaciones de verano. Es una de mis épocas favoritas del año, me gusta cuando hace calor y mucho sol, y todos los colores se ven aun mas brillantes. Pero a pesar de que es mediodía y el sol está mas fuerte que nunca, tengo frío.

Tuve que ir a la biblioteca a devolver un libro y justo al otro lado del pasillo lo vi. Estaba con su novia, diciéndole algo en voz baja haciendo que ella riera. No es normal encontrar a Odd en la biblioteca a menos que estuviera castigado, por eso pensé que sería un lugar seguro. Había estado tratando de evitarlo, sobre todo cuando estaba con su novia. Cada que los veía juntos sentía frío, no importaba el clima, incluso se me erizaba la piel.

Él ni siquiera me vio cuando me asome por el pasillo, esperando poder saludarlo. Ya no quería seguir teniendo frío en verano, así que por eso trataba de no encontrármelo. Pero no importaba cuanto me esforzara, seguía viéndolo en todos lados, en la cafetería, en el salón de arte, en la dirección… Y ahora también en la biblioteca. No puedo dejar de compararlo con un imán, yo me siento atraída hacia él aun sin saber en donde está, él siempre aparecía.

Estuve tentada a quedarme observándolo, pero no quería parecer una acosadora (Y creo que justo eso parecía al estar con la cabeza asomada detrás de un librero) así que salí de la biblioteca, aun cargando el libro que esperaba devolver. Me coloqué justo debajo de un rayo de sol para dejar que su luz me hiciera entrar en calor, pero no estaba funcionando. El sol me quemaba, pero no sentía calidez.

No se cuanto tiempo me quede afuera, pero de pronto vi a la novia de Odd pasar a mi lado y las dos cruzamos miradas. No parecía enojada, pero no me respondió cuando la saludé (De verdad me he esforzado por ser amable con ella). No le tomé importancia, lo único que pasó por mi mente fue que si ella iba sola significaba que _él _seguía en la biblioteca, y a pesar de todos mis intentos de no verlo, me di vuelta y regresé a la biblioteca.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? -preguntó la secretaria encargada de la biblioteca cuando me vio entrar. Solo entonces recordé que había ido hasta allá originalmente a devolver un libro. Se lo entregué a la encargada y ella regresó a su escritorio para poner un sello en la ultima hoja del libro.

-Listo -dijo alguien detrás de mi, y de pronto el frío que estaba sintiendo desapareció. Era _su _voz. Era _él_.

-La próxima vez que se te ocurra algo con los libros que no sea leer le avisaré a Jim -dijo la secretaria autoritariamente -Ahora sal de aquí.

Yo me voltee a verlo y él me guiñó un ojo.

-¿Qué hay princesa? -me dijo. Me gustaba cuando me llamaba princesa. Ni siquiera a su novia le decía así.

-¿Por qué te regañó la encargada? -le pregunté cuando estuvimos fuera.

-Por qué está amargada -me contestó él con una sonrisa -Fuimos a estudiar… -yo solté una risa de incredulidad. Supongo que el "fuimos" quería decir que su novia había ido a estudiar y él solo la acompañó -… pero luego de un rato me dí cuenta de que con los libros se puede armar una escultura -agregó mientras íbamos hacia los dormitorios.

-¿Hiciste una escultura con los libros? -repetí antes de echarme a reír. Solo a el se le podía ocurrir algo así.

-Estaba quedando genial, pero la "señorita amargada"… -respondió refiriéndose a la secretaria y otra vez reí. Me encantaba como le ponía sobrenombres a todo -…Se dio cuenta y comenzó a gritarme. "_Los libros son tus amigos, no son para que los maltrates_" -dijo haciendo la voz chillona para imitar a la encargada -No estaba maltratando nada. Si los libros son mis amigos ¿Entonces por qué no me puedo divertir con ellos? -preguntó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo hacer esculturas con libros. -Así que me puso a acomodarlos todos. Incluso los que no había usado. Es por qué está amargada.

-Si, es una inhumana -le dije haciendo que el riera esta vez. No sabía en que concentrarme, si en su risa, en como su cabello se veía dorado con el sol, o en sus ojos. Desde hace tiempo decidí que todo era su culpa. ¿Por qué tenía que pasármela tan bien con él? ¿Por qué me hace sentirme así?

Llegamos al edificio de dormitorios, y yo iba tan embobada que al llegar a las escaleras de algún modo mi pie derecho se puso frente al izquierdo y perdí el equilibrio. Él me agarró de la cintura antes de que yo me diera de boca contra el suelo.

-¡Hey! Cuidado -me dijo en tono burlón -Tal vez necesitas gafas como Einstein.

Ni siquiera me inmuté por qué el hubiera mencionado a mi novio (usando el sobrenombre que le había puesto). Él me soltó en seguida, pero yo aun podía sentir la presión de sus manos alrededor de mi cintura.

-O tal vez te hace daño el sol -siguió él poniéndome una mano en la frente. Nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse, aunque solo por un segundo, por qué el desvió los ojos rápidamente. Últimamente eso pasaba cada que lo sorprendía mirándome, como si no quisiera que yo me diera cuenta. Yo no era tan discreta, me costaba trabajo quitarle los ojos de encima.

No se por que sentí tanta angustia al verlo alejarse hacia su cuarto. Tenía tanto que no pasábamos un tiempo juntos (si es que caminar de la biblioteca a los dormitorios puede considerarse eso). Sentí deseos de detenerlo. ¿Por qué sentí eso?

-Oye… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -dije. El se acercó de nuevo a mi y volví a sonreír

-Lo que quieras princesa -me contestó.

No se bien como pasó, como fue que de mi boca empezaron a salir las palabras que yo prometí nunca decir. Pero ahí estaba yo, preguntándole si es que él sentía algo por mi. Al principio él no entendió bien a que me refería, así que yo seguí hablando, tratando de explicarme… como cuando hablas dormido, era conciente de que estaba diciendo algo pero no sabía exactamente qué era lo que decía.

-Como una atracción… una conexión entre los dos… La siento cuando me miras. Quería saber si tu has sentido lo mismo -le dije

La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios. Yo era conciente de que mi rostro había perdido el color que había obtenido al pasar tanto tiempo bajo el sol, y comencé a respirar con dificultad, como cuando siento frío, esperando su respuesta. Ahora entiendo cuando la gente dice que siente un nudo en la garganta. Yo también sentía un nudo que no me dejaba respirar.

-Eh… ¿Atracción? ¿Conexión? -preguntó él, desviando la mirada, y se rascó distraídamente detrás de la oreja ¿Estaba nervioso? Yo lo estaba. Él guardó silencio por un momento que a mi me pareció eterno hasta que respondió -Supongo que si… por que somos amigos ¿No?

-Claro, somos amigos -repetí. Ahora no solo había un nudo en mi garganta, también sentí como si mis costillas se encogieran de nuevo -Si, debe ser por eso.

El levantó su brazo y por un segundo pareció que iba a tocar mi hombro, pero al parecer lo pensó mejor y volvió a bajarlo. Ninguno de los dos nos miramos a los ojos. El silencio que apareció entre los dos de verdad daba frío.

-Bien… nos vemos luego -dijo él.

Esta vez no fui capaz de seguirlo con la mirada. De pronto mi mente quedó en blanco, y no se como fue que mi cuerpo se movió solo hasta llegar a mi cuarto. La ventana estaba abierta y el sol inundaba de luz mi habitación, pero me metí en la cama y me arropé con las sabanas para intentar quitarme el frío que estaba sintiendo.

La verdad no me sentía tan decepcionada… creo que muy en el fondo ya sabía que esa sería su respuesta. Pero a mi me encanta inventarme historias en las que yo tenga un final feliz. Creo que no existen los finales felices para mi.

* * *

_¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, por lo general me gusta actualizar mas rapido, pero no he tenido tiempo por culpa de los examenes finales (grrr), además tengo un "bloqueo inspiracional" jajaja. En fin, ojala les siga gustando la historia, muchas gracias a los que estén leyendo y sobre todo gracias a los que dejan reviews, de verdad me animan muhco a continuar escribiendo ^-^_

_**Hanelita **No sabes el gusto que me dio ver que actualizaste tus historias, todas me encantan. Muchas gracias por siempre dejar un review ^-^ Pienso lo mismo que tu, Jeremy es un malvado por preferir estar con un robot_

_**Javi98 **Gracias por tus reviews. Y gracias por continuar tu historia, justo hoy que entré a la pagina vi que habias subido un nuevo capitulo. Justo ahora voy a leerlo jiji. Cuidate_

_**AtpAb95 **A ti también gracias por el review. Yo también me he sentido identificada con Aelita jiji Creo que varios hemos pasado por lo mismo cuando vemos al que nos gusta con otra persona XD y nos ponemos masoquistas :P Que bien que te has animado a subir tus historias, ya lei la de Code Lyoko y me ha encantado, ojala actualices pronto. Saludos y cuidate ;)_

_**sandra91296 **Jaja tienes razon, viva España! No te preocupes por no comentar antes, ojala te la hayas pasado bien ;) Con que te guste la historia me conformo jiji_


	4. Silencio

**Silencio**

Nunca me han gustado los días nublados, todos los colores se vuelven grises y apagados. Pero hoy es un día perfecto, no hay una sola nube en el cielo y hay flores de intensos colores en cada árbol y arbusto. Y justo ahora preferiría que estuviera nublado. Así al menos tendría una escusa para no estar feliz, pero ahora el cielo despejado y los colores del verano han perdido interés para mi, es como si el día se estuviera burlando de mi. Lo bueno es que he logrado pasar desapercibida, falta poco para que terminen las clases y por todos lados hay gente comentando lo que harán en vacaciones, demasiado ocupados para percatarse de que estoy "nublada" por dentro, pero lo prefiero así.

* * *

Al principio me sentía molesta conmigo misma, molesta con la situación, frustrada, culpable por tener sentimientos más fuertes por alguien que no es mi novio y que _además _tiene novia. Pero por primera vez me siento enojada con **_él_**.

Desde aquella vez en que se me ocurrió abrir mi boca y decirle todo lo que sentía, no había vuelto a hablarme.

Él decía hola a todos cuando entraba a la cafetería, pero a mi ni siquiera me saludaba con la mano, seguíamos asistiendo a las mismas clases, pero ahora él había optado por sentarse al otro lado del salón, y se habían acabado esas discretas miradas que me lanzaba y que tanto me gustaban. Es como si hubiera un océano invisible entre nosotros. El silencio que apareció entre nosotros aquel día no se había ido. Eso me hacía sentir frío constantemente y hacía que la gente me preguntara por qué llevaba puesta una chaqueta con todo el sol que hacía afuera.

Y el que mi novio siguiera tan distanciado no me ayudaba. Hasta hace poco había pasado por alto que no me hablara, pero ahora el sentimiento de ser ignorada se había amplificado. Me hubiera gustado pasar tiempo con Jeremy para al menos tener mi mente ocupada, pero eso me hacía sentirme aun más culpable, era como querer utilizarlo aunque fuera solo como distracción, y odiaba pensar así. Además comencé a echar de menos cuando aun éramos una pareja y podíamos divertirnos juntos aunque fuera estudiando.

* * *

-¿Ya saben que harán en las vacaciones? -preguntó Yumi, despertándome de mi letargo. Ese día estábamos todos juntos sentados en la mesa a la hora de comer. Incluso Jeremy, pero yo no le había prestado la más minima atención a él. Estaba mucho más pendiente de mi _otro _problema.

-A mi me esperan dos meses infernales con mi padre -dijo Ulrich en tono serio -Luego de ver mis calificaciones creo que no le dará mucho gusto verme

-Estoy seguro de que no saliste peor que Odd -se burló Jeremy apuntando a Odd con un tenedor.

-¿Qué yo qué? -preguntó Odd antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso de agua. Él ya había terminado de comer y estaba tratando de ver si podía robar algo de los platos de los demás como siempre (eso me hizo sonreír un poquito), pero a pesar de que mi plato estaba casi lleno y completamente a su alcance, él no hizo el menor intento de pedirme algo. Volví a sentirme enojada con él. Había dicho que éramos amigos ¿No? Ahora ni siquiera éramos eso, y creo que eso me dolía aun más que su rechazo. Hubiera soportado cualquier día nublado si aun me dedicara una sonrisa.

Mis ojos comenzaron a arder, pero no me preocupé demasiado. Aunque lo había intentado varias veces (Yumi me había dicho alguna vez que una forma de desahogarte es llorando) no había salido una sola lagrima de mis ojos, y me veía forzada a traer una pesada máscara con una sonrisa falsa para que pensaran que todo estaba bien.

-¿Cómo te fue en las calificaciones? -le preguntó Jeremy.

-Eh… bueno, no reprobé nada -respondió Odd encogiéndose de hombros. Yo intentaba mantener mi mirada en otra dirección, pero mis ojos me traicionaron una vez más y no pude evitar verlo.

Me di cuenta de que habló sin su acostumbrado entusiasmo, en cualquier otro momento se habría emocionado por no haber reprobado. Últimamente lo había notado algo desanimado. ¿Sería por lo que yo le había dicho?. Sacudí la cabeza como siempre para alejar eso de mi mente (nunca funcionaba). Seguramente había un millón de razones por las que él estaba así, y seguramente ninguna tenía que ver conmigo. Ya estaba bien de estar pensando que yo de alguna forma le afectaba a él. Yumi se apresuró a cambiar la conversación.

Odd se despidió de todos, sin voltear ni un microsegundo en mi dirección (por favor ¡Háblame! ¡Mírame!) y se levantó de la mesa para ir a reunirse con su novia que lo esperaba en la entrada de la cafetería. El vacío que sentí en mi pecho me hizo estremecerme.

-¿Estás bien? -me preguntó Yumi frotándome la espalda.

-Si, solo me dio un escalofrío -mentí. No había hablado en todo el día y cuando le respondí mi voz se escuchó ronca.

La conversación en la mesa siguió, pero mis pensamientos se quedaron fijos en la silla que él había dejado vacía. De nuevo volví a compararlo con un imán, se me ocurrió mirar hacia afuera por la ventana… y ahí estaba él con su novia. Seguí intentando mantener mi mirada fija en algún otro lado, pero mis ojos seguían traicionándome. Yumi carraspeó con la garganta y me giré para verla a tiempo para ver como le daba un codazo en las costillas a Jeremy, que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Oye Aelita -me dijo Jeremy. Me sentí extraña, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él se dirigía a mi, pero por un momento desee que no fuera él quien pronunciara mi nombre -¿Te gustaría acompañarme a mi cuarto? Quiero mostrarte mi robot.

Yo asentí automáticamente y lo seguí cuando se levantó, únicamente para alejarme de la cafetería. Verlo ahí afuera, dándole a su novia todas esas miradas y sonrisas que yo tanto extrañaba era insoportable. Mi novio y yo caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a su cuarto.

-¿Qué te parece? -preguntó levantando una manta teatralmente para mostrarme el robot, que estaba en su escritorio. Claro, eso lo explicaba todo, su robot ya estaba terminado y por eso ahora él se acordaba que tenía una novia. Debería estar furiosa con mi novio y debería mandarlo a volar en ese momento (según las películas que había visto), pero en lugar de eso le dedique una sonrisa forzada, contenta de tener algo en que ocupar mi mente otra vez.

-¡Te quedó genial! -le dije con un falso entusiasmo. ¡Ugh! Que horrible me había salido, ojala mi novio no lo notara.

-Lo terminé hace dos días -siguió diciendo él, y comenzó una explicación de todas las particularidades que tenía su nuevo robot. Yo solo entendí la mitad, la máscara con la sonrisa falsa que traía comenzó a pesarme más que nunca -Oye, lamento no haber estado contigo últimamente.

-Si…¿Qué? -pregunté. Tardé unos momentos en percatarme de que había cambiado ya el tema de conversación.

-Que lamento no haber estado contigo últimamente -repitió él con voz monótona dando un paso hacia mí -Gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia -Jeremy dio otro paso y me besó en la mejilla. Sus labios apenas rozaron mi piel y él se separó en seguida. Traté de mirarlo a los ojos, pero él no quiso intercambiar la mirada conmigo.

-No hay problema -le dije, aun confundida.

-Bien -murmuró él reacomodando sus gafas sobre su nariz. -¿Quieres acompañarme a la biblioteca? -Parecía nervioso. Por un momento recordé cuando él y yo comenzamos a salir, era tan tímido que se ponía rojo constantemente, sus palabras sonaban atropelladas y no dejaba de sonreír. Aquél momento era diferente. Estaba nervioso, si, pero no había ningún rubor en sus mejillas, y tampoco estaba sonriendo. Yo le asentí y él tomó mi mano para guiarme. Sus dedos apenas se entrelazaron con los míos y me dio la sensación de que quería tocarme lo menos posible. Me sentí incómoda.

Cuando salimos del edificio la luz del sol nos deslumbró por un momento. Solo duró un momento, por qué justo afuera de los dormitorios estaban Odd y su novia (¡Maldición! ¿Por qué siempre tenia que encontrarmelos?), sentados en una de las bancas del patio. De inmediato la luz del sol desapareció y sentí como si todo lo estuviera viendo en una escala de grises, pero en cuanto entré a la biblioteca, aun con mi mano tirada por mi novio, los colores volvieron a la normalidad. ¿Me estaré volviendo loca?

Jeremy sacó un libro de uno de los estantes y se sentó junto a mi en la mesa que Jim solía usar para sentar a los castigados. Era un atlas del mundo. Comenzó a hablarme de las regiones que había en cada lugar, el clima, la vegetación, la fauna. Era como estar de nuevo en una clase de geografía, pero extrañamente después de un rato dejé de sentir el frío que me había estado molestando desde hace tanto, no lo suficiente como para quitarme la chaqueta, pero si para que dejara de tener los brazos cruzados alrededor de mis costillas.

Jeremy seguía nervioso, pero sus palabras ya no sonaban cortantes, supongo que por qué el siempre se desenvuelve mejor detrás de un libro… o computadora. Tal vez solo necesitábamos tiempo. Tal vez debíamos volver a acostumbrarnos a estar juntos otra vez, y tal vez todo volvería a la normalidad.

Repetí eso ultimo en mi cabeza varias veces, intentando creérmelo, pero en el fondo sabía que nada volvería a ser igual, no mientras siguiera aquel océano invisible entre el objeto de mis pensamientos y yo. Ya nada iba a ser igual.

* * *

_Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo esto… no se si me esté saliendo bien, y la verdad no me gustó mucho este capitulo, es muy depresivo :P pero algunas cosas siempre empeoran antes de mejorar jeje_

_**Javi98 **__Como siempre gracias por tus reviews! Me anima mucho saber que mis historias te gusten, aunque la verdad sigo siendo una novata en eso de escribir jiji Siempre te lo digo, pero sabes que a mi también me encantan tus historias ^^_

_**Hanelita **__Mmmhh creo que este capitulo me salió aun más triste que el anterior :P. Yo lo sé, pobre Aelita, y tienes razón, yo también creo que a algunos chicos les cuesta más demostrar sus sentimientos que a las chicas. Y sobre mi inspiración… pues creo que me llegó un golpe, pero ligerito, de verdad muchas gracias por comentar algo siempre, me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo, y espero impaciente que actualices jiji. Cuídate ;)_

_**AtpAb95 **__Hola! A ti también te agradezco mucho tu review ^^, saber que te gusta también hace que mi ego se infle jeje. Y se a que te refieres con lo del sol personal jiji a veces yo también quisiera uno XD. Yo también me habría extrañado de ver a Odd en una biblioteca, pero Odd nunca dejara de ser Odd, por eso creí que lo de jugar con los libros le quedaría bien jiji. Y sé que Odd no tuvo mucho tacto, los chicos no suelen tenerlo :P Pero de lo demás no pienso decir nada… no quisiera arruinar el final de mi propia historia jajaja. Gracias por desearme suerte en mis exámenes, tuve que luchar contra un profesor malvado que quería reprobar a todo mi grupo (grrrr) pero al final ganamos! Jeje, y ya todos salimos bien ;)_


	5. Reconexion

**Reconexión**

El tiempo pasa más lento de lo normal, cuando creo que han pasado horas reviso el reloj y me doy cuenta de que apenas han pasado minutos. Ha habido momentos en los que incluso me sorprendo contándolos para poder regresar a mi habitación, aunque no estoy segura de porqué me impaciento tanto para llegar a estar sola. No me hace bien. Sin nada que me distraiga comienzo a pensar en todas las cosas que me esfuerzo por olvidar todos los días.

* * *

Odd sigue sin hablarme, creo que nunca lograré acostumbrarme a su silencio.

Cuando él llega cierro los ojos para evitar verlo, aprieto los puños sin darme cuenta hasta que siento que se me agarrotan las manos, y he tenido deseos de plantarme frente a él y preguntarle por qué se comporta así conmigo… entonces mis ojos vuelven a sentirse atraídos hacia los suyos, y aunque él nunca está mirando hacia mi, cuando lo veo de inmediato siento cómo mi cuerpo se relaja y en ocasiones he sentido que mis piernas no me sostienen.

Pero cuando él se va, de nuevo sin dirigirme una mirada, los colores se vuelven apagados y sombríos, y los sonidos se convierten en un zumbido sin sentido al qué he terminado habituándome.

* * *

Mi novio y yo hemos estado _reconectados _últimamente, pero ya no es igual. Antes podíamos quedarnos sin hablar por horas, mirándonos y sonriendo, pero ahora el silencio se ha vuelto incómodo y cuando estoy con él quisiera irme a cualquier otro lugar. De nuevo se coloca lo más lejos posible de mi, como si quisiera tocarme lo menos posible e intenta llenar el silencio con algún comentario, pero lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que sus sonrisas son forzadas y cada palabra que pronuncia suena como si la hubiera aprendido de memoria. Me equivoqué cuando pensé que solo hacía falta acostumbrarnos a tenernos cerca otra vez, el vínculo entre nosotros se había roto, y no se podría reparar con intentar estar juntos de nuevo.

Aun no se la razón, pero cuando estoy con mi novio dejo de mirar el mundo en blanco y negro… solo junto a él regreso a la realidad a la que debería apegarme. Una realidad que no me gusta para nada.

* * *

Falta solo una semana para que terminen las clases, los exámenes terminaron, así que ahora tenemos un montón de tiempo libre, pero el estar de nuevo _reconectada _con mi novio no significa que siempre esté disponible para mi. Supongo que piensa lo mismo que yo y prefiere estar haciendo otra cosa a estar conmigo, pero yo no soy tan ocurrente como él para inventar excusas.

Me he visto obligada a pasarla con Yumi y Ulrich, y he dicho obligada en el sentido más literal. Es obvio que Yumi ya se dio cuenta de que no he estado muy bien (a ella nada se le escapa) y se la pasa tirando de mi brazo para que la acompañe a todos lados.

-¿Tienes monedas Aelita? -me preguntó ella revolviéndose los bolsillos. Estábamos frente a la máquina de refrescos.

-Yo tengo -dijo Ulrich antes de que yo pudiera contestar y metió dos monedas en la ranura de la máquina. Un vaso cayó y se llenó con chocolate frío, Ulrich lo tomó y se lo entregó a Yumi

-¿Cómo sabías que quería un chocolate? -le preguntó Yumi

-Eh… bueno, el chocolate frío es tu favorito -dijo Ulrich sonrojándose ligeramente. Yo sonreí, eran adorables, pero una pizca de celos me revolvió el estómago, ellos dos me recordaban lo que yo no tenía. En momentos como ese mi mente volvía a jugar conmigo y me hacía ver todo en esa frustrante escala de grises. Ulrich metió más monedas a la máquina y sacó un chocolate para mi, pero era caliente. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que él era igual de perceptivo que Yumi y que había notado que últimamente prefería las cosas cálidas.

-¿Qué hay? -dijo una voz detrás de nosotros, mi voz favorita. Presioné más de la cuenta el vaso de chocolate caliente y estuvo a punto de derramarse -Si que hace calor ¿eh?

Odd se paró junto a mi y su brazo rozó el mío, haciendo que mi cuerpo entero se estremeciera. Mantuve la vista fija en mi vaso, que estaba temblando junto con el resto de mi cuerpo y tuve que darle un sorbo para disimular la vibración. Aun sin mirarlo pude notar que él traía una goma de mascar en su boca y percibí el aroma a manzana verde (¡mi sabor preferido! … solo busco conexiones entre los dos)

Volví a sentirme enojada con él, volví a sentir frío a pesar del sol de verano y sostuve el vaso con ambas manos para calentarme un poco. Necesité de todas mis fuerzas para no torcer el cuello y mirarlo.

Él comenzó a charlar con Yumi y Ulrich, pero la conversación no tenía sentido para mis oídos, no cuando había logrado que todos los sonidos desaparecieran y solo escuchaba el sonido de su voz. Desearía que al menos una de sus palabras fuera para mí.

Odd se acercó a la máquina, metió un par de monedas y presionó algunos botones antes de tomar su vaso. Ulrich puso cara de disgusto, estaba segura de que había escogido el capuccino de vainilla con toneladas de azúcar, solo él escogería algo así, incluso a mi me parecía demasiado dulce.

Él se despidió y por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Varias cosas pasaron a la vez. Fue como si alguien hubiera cambiado el canal y todos los colores regresaron. Pude sentir mi corazón bombeando sangre a toda prisa. Logré esbozar la primera sonrisa sincera de toda la semana mientras lo miraba y me perdía en sus ojos.

-Nos vemos -me dijo con una sonrisa antes de irse.

Entonces supe que no todo estaba perdido, aun había esperanza de que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

* * *

_Hola a todos! Perdón por tardar tanto, creo que éste capitulo también ha quedado algo triste, pero al menos el final fue un poco esperanzador para Aelita ^^ Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, ya falta poco para que termine la historia._

_**AtpAb95 **Gracias por tu review! Sabes que me gustan los tamaño testamento jiji. Espero que éste capitulo te guste también, fue algo cortito y me faltaron algunos diálogos, quería explicar más a fondo las emociones de Aelita… que la verdad están basadas un poquito en una experiencia personal :P yo también he pasado momentos un poco tristes XD pero ¿eso qué? Jaja Por lo menos aquí parece que las cosas le mejoran un poco a Aelita :P Un abrazo, cuídate mucho_

_**Hanelita **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review ^^ jiji a mi me pasa lo mismo que a ti, a veces me cuestiono la actitud de algunos personajes jeje. Espero que ya te dejes ver por aquí con una actualización. Un abrazo_

_**Javi98 **¡Qué bien! Estoy en tu Top-ten XD y si vamos así tu también tienes una de las diez mejores que yo he leído jiji. Sé que estás de vacaciones, pero espero con ansias una actualización tuya. Cuídate, nos estamos leyendo_

_**WMW123xD **Hola! Que bueno que te esté gustando ^^ gracias por el review y por agregarlo a favoritos! Sé que este capi también me quedó algo triste, pero las cosas mejorarán ;) no me había fijado, pero tu eres la que escribió la historia de UlrichxOdd de los vampiros ¿verdad?… ojala la hubieras continuado, me había encantado jeje. En fin, espero que te guste este capitulo, un abrazo._


End file.
